Chandelier
by mochidaddy
Summary: Sabertooth había ganado, y Fairy Tail jamás volvería a ser el gremio que alguna vez fue. Dicen que la ayuda viene donde menos la esperas, aunque Wendy sinceramente no esperaba que esa ayuda viniera del mismo Sting Eucliffe. [Sting/Wendy. UA.]


**Advertencias:** Temas sensibles. Crack del más puro.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chandelier**

.

.

.

 **Prólogo**

.

.

.

A veces, Wendy Marvel se preguntaba que había hecho mal.

 _«No es tu culpa»_ , le había dicho Erza hace ya un tiempo intentando sacarla de su llanto, pues en esos momentos sintió como los ríos de lágrimas hacían surcos en sus mejillas. El corazón le dolía, y sus orejas enrojecieron, mientras esperaba que lo que sus ojos le enseñaban fuera una mentira.

Se pellizcó el brazo, pero no despertaba. No lo hacía porque no había pesadilla de la cual escapar. Lo que vio ante sus ojos era la más pura y rompedora de las verdades.

Habían perdido.

Decían que la caída era más fuerte mientras más grande fuera la altura, y vaya que tenían razón. Después de haberse recuperado de manera estratosférica y haberse ganado el amor del público, ¿quién hubiera pensado que, al final del día, Fairy Tail volvería a perder?

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero ese día, las hadas (si es que estas verdaderamente existían) lloraron al gremio con el que compartían nombre. Aquel día, luego de la supuesta muerte de sus miembros más fuertes, debió ser el día más triste en la historia de Fairy Tail.

Y para Wendy Marvel, un golpe certero en el corazón.

 **x**

Luego de la siempre escandalosa celebración de Sabertooth, fue la hora de volver a casa.

Cuando Wendy pensó por primera vez en su llegada a Magnolia luego de los Juegos, se imaginó una bienvenida como la de los cuentos, o al menos como lo eran hace siete años (¿o segundos? Porque para ella, solamente fue eso). Imaginó a la gente gritándoles con amor, un gran banquete al llegar a casa y la gran y luminosa sonrisa de su gremio, mientras el Dragon Slayer de cabello rosado rugía al viento como habían ganado. Pero la realidad distó mucho de la imaginación, y se sentía.

No hubo bienvenidas. No hubo alabanzas, no hubo banquetes y no había sonrisas; al menos, no de las verdaderas. Porque ella conocía muy bien al gremio, y aunque todos la tratasen como si no supiera nada sólo por ser una niña, ella también sabía cosa. Más de la que ellos creían.

La pequeña choza que tienen por gremio les dio la bienvenida, y Wendy casi sintió como las lágrimas la traicionaban al ver la mirada decepcionada de aquellos que se quedaron. No quería verlos, simplemente no podía.

Sin embargo, mantuvo su cabeza en alto. Porque al final del día, Wendy sabía cosas que los demás no, y una de esas es que era mejor mantener la dignidad y (tratar) de seguir adelante.

¿Qué cuánto tiempo duraría esa farsa? Pues Wendy no era Mavis, y eso si que no lo sabía.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor será tomar una buena bebida, ¿puedes, Mirajane? —preguntó el maestro, intentando calmar el ambiente. Su intento fracasó estrepitosamente, pero hasta Natsu sabía que en esos momentos, lo mejor era fingir.

—Enseguida —dijo Mirajane, y por un segundo Wendy la envidia, pues la sonrisa de Mirajane, mires por donde mires, siempre parecía verdadera.

Poco a poco, la albina pasa las bebidas a sus compañeros, y como pocas veces había visto la Dragon Slayer del viento, estos miran el alcohol con una mirada vacía. Mirajane incluso le ofreció un tarro, pero ella negó.

—Estoy cansada, Mira-chan. Gracias. —y ante la mirada de todos, ella se largó.

 **x**

 _«Perdedora»_

Fue sutil, casi un susurro en el viento, pero Wendy lo escuchó.

Siguió su marcha, intentando actuar como si nada, pero su mente actuó como una caverna. Las palabras parecían resonar, rebotando en los confines de su cerebro hasta que casi pudiera oírla.

 _«Débil»_

Disimuladamente, paseó sus ojos por la plaza, intentando encontrar al responsable de la ofensa. Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, ¿siquiera iba dirigida a ella? Pues Wendy estaba más que segura que ella podía ser todo menos débil, ¿cierto?

Y sin embargo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en su combate contra Chelia? Ante todos, parecía que ella estaba perdiendo ante la de cabello rosa, pero ella dio lo mejor de sí, ¿no? Si hubiera usado sus técnicas, quizás hubiera ganado.

Quizás.

Porque dentro de todo, siempre quedó esa pequeña, ínfima e insignificante posibilidad de que, después de todo, Chelia pudo haber sido mejor. De que, al final del día, fuera la God Slayer la que ganase. Después de todo, ¿quién quería ser asesinar un dragón, cuando podías asesinar a un dios?

Se mordió el labio, e intentó seguir su camino hasta el gremio. Esas bolsas no se iban a cargar solas, y mucho menos sin ayuda de Charle.

 _«Eres una inútil»_

Sintió como su respiración se hacía pesada, por alguna razón. Era realmente conveniente que cuando ella parara, la gente dijera esas cosas tan hirientes. Intentó no mirar hacia atrás, no verse afectada por eso, pero el creciente color en sus mejillas decía lo contrario. Siguió adelante, pues sabía que cuando llegara las paredes de su habitación serían las únicas testigos de su pesar.

 **x**

 _«Perdedora»_

 _«Débil»_

 _«Eres una inútil»_

 _«¿No se da cuenta? Si hubiera ganado, no estarían así. Es su culpa»_

Era increíble ver el poder que simples palabras tenían en una persona. Ni hechizos ni fuerza bruta, aparentemente, todo lo que necesitabas era una lengua afilada para poder herir a una persona.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Wendy era una persona honesta, y aquello le decía que nunca puedes ocultar la verdad, no importa cuánto intentaras ocultarlo. Pues bien, finalmente, ella había visto la luz.

¿Era aquello cierto? ¿Era eso lo que la gente realmente pensaba de ella? ¿Realmente, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes der haber sido ella la ganadora? Erza dijo que no era culpa de ella ni de nadie el que los hubieran derrotado; pero Erza siempre buscaba la manera de protegerla, aun si eso significaba el ocultarle la verdad. Quien sabía si realmente no lo había dicho por mera lástima. Y Wendy odiaba cuando la trataban con lástima.

—Charle —llamó la joven maga una vez llegó a su habitación.

—¿Si, Wendy? —preguntó la exceed echándole un vistazo desde el aire.

—¿Crees… tú crees que si yo hubiera ganado, no hubiéramos perdido? —pregunto. Charle suspiró, mirándola con una expresión que denotaba cansancio.

—Wendy, ya hemos hablado de eso. No fue culpa de nadie —respondió con cansancio, casi como si fuera por obligación.

—Pero si yo hubiera ganado…

—Nada hubiera cambiado. ¿Qué pudimos tener más puntos? Si, pero igual no hubiéramos ganado. Es como tirar una piedra al rio —suspiró—, puedes alterar el agua, pero el río siempre seguirá su curso.

—Pero…

—Wendy, todo va a estar bien —aseguró la exceed, dando por acabada la conversación. Wendy se quedó paralizada un segundo por lo abrupto del corte, pero se quedó tranquila. La exceed hizo amago de salir—. Voy a salir un rato.

—Te acompaño —se intentó parar, pero con un gesto Charle le dijo que se quedara en su lugar.

—No, quiero estar sola —declaró la gata.

Lo único que se oyó en esos momentos fue a Charle saliendo de la habitación, y a Wendy siendo dejada.

Quizás Charle tuviera razón, y la soledad sería el mejor tratamiento en estos caso. Quizás, lo único que necesitaba era la compañía de sus pensamientos.

Pero… ¿hasta qué punto podría confiar en ellos?

 **x**

Wendy nunca había visto el gremio tan solo.

Si bien desde que llegaron después de los "siete años", el gremio perdió una gran parte de los miembros que tuvo antaño, o al menos aquellos que sólo deseaban la fama y el dinero. Pero ahora, Wendy juraba y perjuraba que las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí eran sólo por su trabajo.

Confundida, Wendy se dirigió hasta Mirajane, quien se encontraba limpiando unas jarras. La albina le sonrió, pero ella a duras penas le respondió.

— ¿Y los demás? —preguntó, mirando por si algún miembros escapó a su vista.

—Ah, la mayoría han ido de misión. De hecho, Natsu-chan y los demás acaban de ir a una. ¿No te dijeron?

—No, no lo hicieron —respondió, dirigiendo su mirada al piso.

¿Lo peor? Realmente no le sorprendía.

 **x**

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había hablado con ellos? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que los había visto?

Siempre intentaba estar ahí cuando ellos fueran de misión, siempre intentaba entrenar para poder estar a la par de ellos, siempre intentaba que las cosas fueran como antes pero siempre fallaba miserablemente. No importaba lo que hiciera, nada de ello importaba.

Se despertó en la noche, intentando conciliar el sueño pero sin éxito alguno. Miró a su lado, encontrándose a su compañera exceed y se debatió si despertarla o no. Al final se negó y emprendió el camino a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Una vez satisfecha, la muchacha miró su pequeño apartamento, y se sorprendió de lo grande que le parecía. Quizás porque a pesar de tener ya diecinueve años seguía atrapada en el cuerpo de una pre-adolescente, y aun así no pudo evitar recordar como hace siete años, aún a esas horas, su apartamento se encontraba lleno de vida.

Suspiró, y se dejó atrapar por la nostalgia de los tiempos mejores, casi esperando que mágicamente todo volviera a ser como había sido hacía ya siete años. Cerró los ojos por simple curiosidad, tratando de imaginar lo que antes fue su vida.

Y sin embargo, cuando cerraba sus ojos la fantasía no era mejor que la realidad. No importaba lo idílico de sus deseos, la inevitable realidad siempre golpeaba y siempre con más fuerza. No importaba cuantas veces imaginase que ellos llegaran a casa con la victoria, Sabertooth siempre volvería a arrebatarles la victoria.

No había escapatoria.

Abrió sus ojos, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones y volviendo a su oscuro apartamento. Dejó el vaso en el lavabo, y sin poder evitarlo, un brillo captó sus ojos.

Quizás había sido el brillo, quizás fue la curiosidad, pero cuando Wendy se dio cuenta el cuchillo estaba en sus manos, su pequeño reflejo devolviéndole la mirada.

La mirada de una chica débil.

 _«Perdedora»_

 _«Débil»_

 _«Eres una inútil»_

 _«¿No se da cuenta? Si hubiera ganado, no estarían así. Es su culpa»_

Y como la marea volvía a la orilla, los insultos volvieron a su memoria. La decepción, el sentimiento de impotencia… Había sido su culpa.

 _Todo_ era su culpa.

Miró de nuevo el cuchillo, percatándose del sutil pero halagador brillo del filo, preguntándose como sería si se clava en su piel…

No. Aquello estaba mal.

 _Pero no era peor que haberle dado la victoria a Sabertooth._

Pero no era una razón. No había justificación.

 _Pero su equipo tampoco tenía justificación de dejarla de lado de esa manera, ¿o sí?_

Suspiró, tomando aire y subiéndose la manga del pijama un poco, lo suficiente para dejar su muñeca a la vista. Apretó sus labios, mientras intentaba mantener la mirada al tiempo que las primeras gotas de sangre salían de su piel.

Y… dolió. Dolió como la mierda.

 _Pero no más que perder_.

No lo soportó. De pronto, el cuchillo se encontraba en el lavabo, mientras las ínfimas gotas que salían del grifo se llevaban la sangre. Miró horrorizada lo que había hecho, lo que casi pudo haber ocurrido y gritó.

Charle no tardó en venir, y en una mezcla de molestia y preocupación se acerca hacía ella, preguntándole que había pasado.

Pensó en decirle, en contarle todo lo que había pasado, en decirle lo que hizo pero luego se da cuenta que solamente se ganaría un regaño innecesario, por lo que esconde la herida detrás de la manga y le dice que fue solamente un susto debido a un golpe en la ventana

No estaba convencida, pero asintió, porque confiaba en que dentro de todo, Wendy era una chica responsable y nunca mentiría de esa manera. Le dice que debería tener más cuidado y que debería dormir más, y Wendy asiente como la chica responsable y que nunca mentiría que es, diciéndose mentalmente que aquella sería la primera y última vez que haría eso.

Y Charle tenía razón. Wendy era una mala mentirosa, incluso con ella misma.

* * *

 **Crack, crack, crack… joder, que me van a tener que meter en rehabilitación por tantos crack pairings que escribo.**

 **Historia graciosa: yo tenía una serie de drabbles sobre esta parejita, donde dije que el próximo drabble/shot sería de drama… ESTA es la historia, la cual decidí sería mejor tratar en un fic aparte. Ah, y porque tengo la idiota esperanza de despertar en el WendIng shipper que hay en ustedes, mis queridos conejitos.**

 **Para los que no se han dado cuenta, esto es un UA donde a pesar de no haber Proyecto Júpiter ni nada, Fairy Tail perdió los juegos miserablemente. Es como el clásico "Natsu y co. Echan a Lucy cofcofparabashearalisannaluegocofcof y esta se va a joder con Sting para luego restregarles en su cara que ahora es mejor" pero más… ¿oscuro? ¿dark-fic? En fin, con Wendy. Y no, no considero esto Underage porque, créanlo o no people, ambos tienen la misma edad.**

 **Esto es un tema delicado, lo sé, y aunque no quiero alentar a nadie a esta práctica tampoco quiero que esto sea una campaña moralista. Habrá drama, si; habrá romance, sí; habrán parejitas por ahí y por allá, pero en fin, que lo principal es el Sting/Wendy.**

 **¿Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos?**

 **Con cariño,**

 **Petta.**


End file.
